More than Enough
by melniewn
Summary: Daryl upsets Carol regarding a run, but they end up with a new, deeply physical understanding.


Carol checked the food supply for the run, feeling excited to be getting out of the prison for once. It was going to be at least a two-day run because they were going to a new place. It was a strip mall with one of the big box stores at one end, a large drugstore at the other, and a large grocery in the middle. Glenn and Daryl had run across the place when they'd had to veer away from a herd. It was apparently set back from most main roads.

The brief check they'd done said there didn't seem to be many walkers, and the stores didn't look really picked through. When Rick brought it up to the group he asked first for volunteers Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, and Daryl immediately spoke up as Carol knew they would, but Rick told Carl he needed him to stay back to care for Judith so they were short one person. When Hershel spoke up and suggested Carol she nearly ran her needle through her finger.

Daryl sat up quickly from his semi-relaxed pose on by the door, "Hell na."

Carol's eyebrow's shot up, but Hershel spoke up again before she could say anything. "Now hear me out. I have several reasons I'd like Carol on this run. First, can anyone here say they know the stores better than Carol?" He looked around, and then continued, "Didn't think so. Can anyone here, besides me, say they know what medications we need, or medical supplies we have?" He paused briefly again before saying, "and I'd like to see her get out of these stone walls before she passes out from taking care of each and every one of us." He turned and faced Carol, "Now before you start snapping about being fine, I've noticed so deal with it." Daryl didn't know what the hell the old man was talking about and before he could open his mouth Carol answered, "When do we leave? I'll have to check my lists and the infirmary, but I can be ready to go whenever you like."

Daryl stood up, "It ain't like this is no god damned walk in the park. What the hell you know for bein out there old man? It ain't fuckin safe for…"

Carol's eyes narrowed, "go ahead Daryl finish that statement. For someone like me? I can take care of myself just fine." She turned her back to him and faced Rick, "So when is this run?"

Rick scratched the back of his neck feeling a headache by the name of Daryl Dixon coming on, but he couldn't fault Hershel's logic on the first two items, and he was curious to know just what he'd noticed that no one else had. "I was thinking first thing day after tomorrow." Carol nodded and walked away from the group towards the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath as she finished listing out what they needed, and what would be nice to have for their food stores, she sat down at a small table and began listing out other areas they needed supplies in. She kept having to pull herself back to the list because she was furious, at all of them. She was a better shot than half the people here now, she had become lethal with her knife, and Hershel had no business calling her out like he did at the end. "Bunch of self-important testosterone laden fucking men," she muttered to herself remembering that all the sheets were getting pretty threadbare, and added that to one of her lists.

That first evening, it was after midnight before she'd gotten to bed and she got up at dawn to start breakfast and give Judith her bottle since Beth would have her the whole time they were gone, and it was late now. She'd put all the lists in her bag back in the cell, packed up the few things she knew she'd need and now she was doing a final check that everything would be ready so they'd have something to eat before they left.

She hadn't spoken to Daryl, Rick, or Hershel since the meeting and she wasn't interested in doing so. She knew she'd have to be back to the calm and mild persona they were all so fucking used to in order to enjoy one bit of fresh air on this run, but it didn't mean she was going to give up a single minute of simmering in her anger before then. She didn't turn around but heard Hershel come in the room. "Shouldn't you be in bed already? Got an early and long day tomorrow."

Carol turned to face the old man and let out a breath, "I had a Daddy Hershel, I don't need one now. Say what you came to say."

Hershel looked at her carefully for a moment, noting the pallor of her skin, the dark circles under her eyes, and the near constant shake of her left leg. "Carol, I didn't mean to upset you the other day, but you need to get out of this prison for a day or more. We talked about your likely vitamin D deficiency, and you need the time you'll be going there and coming back home to get off your feet. I can see the pain in your legs and back from the way you carry yourself. A run may not be a walk in the park, but you need a change of scenery if you're ever gonna get more than an hour's sleep every now and then. I know you can handle it, and I trust you to know what kinds of things can be used as substitutes if you can't find the things on the lists."

She sighed and ran her hand over her face. "I'm really happy I'm going. I agree with you that I need a break from this place, even if it is just a different kind of hard work. I'm just trying to sort how angry I am. And it's for a silly damn reason, even I know it." Hershel was surprised by the pacing, nearly growling Carol; he felt compelled to listen. He also understood more clearly than ever before how close she and Daryl had become; he didn't think he'd heard her growl before. He forced himself not to smile, and let her continue without interruption… "But, I am not a fucking piece of china! Seriously, you'd think I'd break into a thousand pieces by stepping outside the gates. Hell I think Rick and Daryl might just have coronaries if they realized how often I have to get water or fix the water lines on my own."

When she finally stopped pacing she flung herself into a chair. Hershel patted her hand, "can't be mad at the boy for caring or worrying about you, and you can't fault Rick for not wanting to upset him."

Carol chuckled, "sure I can, if only for the rest of the night. I promise to behave as though nothing at all can ruffle my feathers while I'm out, I'm good at that."

The old man nodded at her, "So I've seen and heard. Just take care out there; we need you back safe and sound. And get a little rest, even if you aren't sleeping."

She shook her head but followed him into the cell block and climbed her way up to her cell. She'd arranged her things, sat down wearily on the bed, and fell asleep immediately.

Daryl noticed that Carol hadn't pulled their curtain down, and there was still a candle burning as he started to pass by. She'd been in such a fucking snit that he wasn't sure she'd even talk to him, and he thought he kinda got it, but she wouldn't let him say nothing. He stopped and noticed that she was twitching and moaning in her sleep.

He'd seen her have nightmares before just as she had seen his. It wasn't something he was proud of, but she'd been able to help calm him down any number of times. He quietly and carefully set his crossbow down; pulled Carol's boots off and then toed off his own. He picked her up carefully, noting with a sigh at just how slight she was, and how good it felt to have her in his arms. She turned into him and clutched his shirt. He knew there was no way he'd be able to lay her down without waking her, and she'd stopped twitching, so he carefully slid into the bunk keeping a hold on her and stroked her hair softly, not saying anything, but mimicking what she'd done for him. Something he could do while she was asleep.

He was worried sick about this upcoming run. It wasn't just a milk run – they were going someplace with a lot of potential for danger, and well fuck he didn't know what he'd do if something happened to her. He felt her body relax after a few minutes and he let out a sigh. They'd been sharing a bunk since he moved into her cell when all the Woodbury folk came in. Though they rarely actually shared it. Between watches and the fact that neither of them actually slept for more than a few hours at a time it was a rare, but pleasant occurrence when he actually got to wrap his arms around her. They'd learned a kind of short hand of intimacy with one another. One of those things was trying not to wake one another, but to just use touch to calm the nightmares that plagued them both.

It was not something he was terribly comfortable doing and definitely easier when she was asleep. Things were never awkward in the mornings, but he always worried she'd wake up horrified, and come to her senses. He didn't want her on this run, but he was glad that he'd have a reason to keep her close. He'd intended to get up before her because sometimes her closeness gave him one hell of a case of morning wood.

Carol came awake slowly, noticing first that she was curled up around a sleeping Daryl. Then she noticed that the light had just begun to filter in through the high windows and she had a bit longer to lie there with him. He didn't sleep much and she always worried when he went out on a run because she knew he slept even less. She was warm and comfortable, and sometimes he was just so god damned male. She knew they were something, but she was in no hurry to define what. She never could stay mad at him no matter how annoying his protectiveness was. She felt better rested than she had in days, without another thought she stretched her muscles a little and found that at least parts of Daryl were awake.

The lithe, now fully awake Carol froze. In her stretch she'd rubbed her ass firmly against Daryl. His sole reaction was to pull her tighter against him, and he didn't wake up at all. She was hard pressed to hold in the moan that came from her core. Daryl woke almost instantly when Carol rubbed against him, and then she did it again. He knew from her heart rate and breathing that she wasn't asleep and for a moment he went blank. This was Carol, his best friend, and the one who'd been a right bitch for the last day, but fuck he knew he loved her, they had something and she all but ground back against him which drew a growl from the now painfully hard man.

He grabbed her hips, holding her tight up against him but stopping her rubbing. He took a deep breath which was a huge mistake. Her smell surrounded him, he buried his face I her back, another major mistake if he thought he was getting out of bed. He kissed her neck and she ground against him again. Then she flipped over so she was facing him, she reached a hand out and touched his face. She was sure he was going to bolt any moment, but he had to know she understood.

Daryl didn't want to talk, he was done talking, he was pretty sure neither was pissed off no more, and both were scared as hell about the upcoming run. Instead of letting her say her peace he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't one of the quick pecks or gentle goodnight kisses they'd begun to share, this was a deep passionate claiming kiss, and it was a damn long time coming. Carol felt the kiss all the way to her toes, her arms wrapped around his neck pulling herself closer to him.

After thoroughly kissing one another they pulled back. Their breathing was rapid and both were more turned on then either could remember being. He stared into her eyes, their calming blue deep and barely visible for her blown pupils. In those eyes he saw strength, love, and just a hint of worry. He knew it was the run, but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He leaned his forehead against hers, and ran his hands down her back. The whimper almost completely undid him, but he took a deep breath. He didn't want to fuck up what he had with Carol. "It ain't cause I think you can't do it that I don't want'cha out there."

Carol looked into the eyes of the man she loved, and she saw not worry but something close to fear in them. She started to say something, but he kissed her again. When he backed away again he kept his eyes closed for a moment. "Ya gonna kill me here woman, but ya gotta let me say this." When he saw her nod he began again, "I can't loose ya, now ya gotta hear me out, I ain't any good at this shit, but you…you are…fuck Carol, I can't do this shit without you."

He put his head on her chest, she'd said she loved him, said it more than once even, but he was such a fuck up sometimes. "I want you with me. Ya ain't leavin' my side today. I don't give a fuck what happens, you stay with me, alright?" He waited for her to argue, but instead she started running her fingers through his hair.

She whispered, "Alright." She was quiet for a few moments then she ran her fingers down his neck and his back. "Can I be honest about something?" Daryl turned his head, but kept it on her chest. "Course."

She took a deep breath, "Daryl I want you so bad. I want all of you, and well, we have a little…I mean … some time; I … gods… please." After her first stuttering sentence he began kissing her. She whimpered when he reached her nipple. He didn't think he'd ever been so hard. There was a flurry to remove the rest of their clothing with a little separation as possible. His hand moved to the fine hairs at her apex. Her whole body arched when his finger slipped between her folds. She was soaking wet, he moved his thumb over her nub of nerves and slid a finger inside her.

With what little thought Carol had she mused that if she'd known it was going to feel like this she would have begged sooner. He moved his rough fingers over her with such innate wonder and gentleness that she needed more. She arched her hips and whimpered, "Daryl please"

Hearing his name whimpered that way stripped any uncertainty he might have had, he moved over her and settled his cock so he was rubbing her with it. "That what you're wanting? You want me to fuck you?" He rasped and thrust in without waiting for an answer. The moan was answer enough. He moved slowly in and out, not wanting to end this, and not wanting to hurt her. She writhed, "more, Daryl… god fuck me harder. Please… faster." He growled and let go of the restraint he'd been showing. He couldn't hold back any more, and apparently neither could she. Within moments she bit down on his shoulder and he on her neck to cover the sounds of pleasure.

She clenched around him as waves of ecstasy shot through her. Daryl felt himself let go when she closed down around him. It was the most intense experience he'd ever had. They held on to one another as they came down. After a minute Carol chuckled. He looked down at her with a raised brow. She blushed and said, "Just kinda wish we could take the bike instead of being closed up with everyone." He grinned and kissed her nose. "Remember what I said woman." Then he kissed her deeply and pulled away. She knew it was time to get up and wondered how he was going to treat her when they were with the others.

He pulled his pants on, "get up woman, gotta get movin." Carol sighed and pulled her clothes on, beginning to think he'd behave as though nothing had changed. She finished dressing, placing her knife on her hip and checking her gun. When she finished she turned to find Daryl openly watching her. She cocked an eyebrow, and he gave her a side smile and said "let's go" he didn't want to tell her that now that he knew what was under those clothes he couldn't stop watching her. He shook his head, needing to get his head in the game. He glanced over his shoulder at her.

She smiled his favorite smile, and said, "I remember Daryl, by your side no matter what. Hell after this morning I may just be a tick."

The thought made him laugh and he snagged her hand, maybe she was wrong. She didn't know what was ahead, but so long as she had Daryl it was more than enough.

Please review - should I leave this as a one shot?


End file.
